It is all too common to find oneself locked out of one's home or office and unable to enter. Several methods are known to gain access through locked doors. For electronic-type locks, commonly known as card key systems, the locksmith drills a hole into the lock case to release the electronic mechanism. However, this causes damage to the unit and often requires replacement of the lock. In similar fashion, standard mechanical cylinder locks can be opened by drilling the cylinder out. This requires inserting and repinning a new cylinder. A third method for pin and tumbler locks is the use of a pick set, wherein the lock is "picked" using a combination of pins. However, pick sets are illegal in most states except when issued to registered locksmiths.
Thus, it would be desirable if there were a device which could open locked doors without the necessity for incurring damage to the door or to the lock, and without the time and expense required to hire a locksmith to pick the lock.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which permits the user to quickly and easily gain access to a locked door.